


thrills are calmer than this

by soulbinder



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Baseball Player Seungmin, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence, Swimmer Hyunjin, hyunjin looks like he could kill you but is actually a cinnamon roll, seungmin looks like a cinnamon roll but could actually kill you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulbinder/pseuds/soulbinder
Summary: “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Better let go of him if you love your life, man.”It was up to Hyunjin to protect his boyfriend Seungmin from the troublemakers who dared to mess with the latter. Or maybe it's the other way around.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132
Collections: EQUINOX





	thrills are calmer than this

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #091
> 
> I hope I did this prompt justice. T_T Hope you enjoy reading too!

“Okay, boys. That’s it for today. I’ll see you all on Monday.” The coach of the swim team announced, eliciting cheers from the swimmers who were beginning to feel the weariness from the seemingly never-ending laps they have to complete.

Hyunjin quickly climbed out of the pool, eyes immediately scanning the poolside bleachers to search for his boyfriend. The two of them both have training for their respective sports during Fridays so they make it a plan to wait for each other and head home together. Since baseball practice usually ends earlier than swimming, Seungmin is often the one who visits the indoor pool. Sometimes he would come as quickly as he can to watch Hyunjin train. That was not the case this time, however, and Seungmin’s sudden absence immensely bothered Hyunjin.

“Hyunjin-ah, you alright?” Changbin placed his cold hand on Hyunjin’s bare shoulder, jolting the younger out of his thoughts. “Is it because Seungmin’s not here?”

The younger nodded, a frown forming on his lips. It was unlikely of Seungmin to stand him up without telling him why. Rather than being disappointed, he felt more worried and uneasy.

“Maybe their practice isn’t done yet? Jisung hasn’t texted me either. ” Changbin said. 

While he and the older are in the swim team, Seungmin and Jisung, Changbin’s boyfriend, are both members of the baseball team. Unlike Hyunjin, on the other hand, Changbin refuses to let his boyfriend watch him train, knowing that what he would get from Jisung, is not cheers but mockeries.

Changbin’s words somewhat put Hyunjin’s mind at rest. The latter shrugged off his worries for a while, following Changbin to where their bags were placed.

Hyunjin had already showered, dressed up, and packed his things, but there was still no sign of Seungmin. He decided to wait outside while trying to contact his boyfriend, but both his calls and texts remained unanswered. He tried to keep off negative thoughts from clouding his mind, but he grew more restless as every second passed.

“You’re still here?” He looked behind his back and saw Changbin jogging up to him.

“Hyung, is the baseball team’s practice not done yet? Has Jisung messaged you? Seungmin won’t answer any of my calls or texts.” Hyunjin unconsciously spoke fast as he impatiently tapped on his phone.

“Jisung hasn’t messaged me either but they should be done by now. Seungmin’s probably on his way here.” Changbin tried to reassure the younger who was frantic with worry. “Do you want to go check the field?” The older offered and Hyunjin quickly agreed.

Changbin was almost unable to keep up with Hyunjin’s brisk strides which were abruptly halted by a familiar figure appearing in front of them.

“What’s up, guys?” Jisung greeted and glanced curiously between the two boys who seemed to be in a hurry. “Where are you going?”

Hyunjin looked beyond his friend in hopes of seeing his boyfriend trailing behind, but there was no one besides the other members of the swim team already heading home.

“Oh? Hyunjin-ah, where’s Seungmin?” Jisung beat Hyunjin in asking and the realization that Seungmin’s own teammate also didn’t know his whereabouts made Hyunjin’s heart pound.

“He’s not with you?” Hyunjin asked, looking distraught and ready to run off.

“No, our coach wanted to talk to me so Seungmin headed out first because he said he had plans with you,” Jisung explained, the pitch of his voice becoming higher as he also started to become apprehensive. “Where could he be?”

Hyunjin ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. “He’s not answering his phone.”

“Let’s look for him. He still might be around. Maybe a teacher made him run an errand or something.” Changbin suggested, trying to stay calm for the sake of the younger two.

They decided to split up and search everywhere around the school for Seungmin. Hyunjin went to the main building where their classrooms are located. He had gone up and down, checked every floor and every room, but Seungmin was still nowhere to be found. He received no new texts or calls either, besides the ones from his friends who were also unable to find his boyfriend.

The last place he could check was the area behind the main building. Hyunjin had no idea why Seungmin would be there. The place was restricted for students and the only ones who have the guts to visit were the delinquents of their school who have somehow claimed the area as their territory. 

Hyunjin suddenly stopped running and hid behind a wall when he heard a loud angry shout and the sound of someone being kicked and hitting the ground. He was about to leave, not too keen on getting himself in trouble when his boyfriend could be in trouble as well when his eyes caught a familiar light brown hair. Hyunjin craned his neck, trying to get a better view without getting caught, and his heart dropped.

Seungmin was there, curled up on the cold ground. His usually clean white baseball uniform had streaks of red and brown. Two guys were approaching him again, but Seungmin wasn’t even attempting to stand up and maybe defend himself. He was just there, unmoving as if he's letting his assailants do whatever they want until they get bored and leave him alone. 

Hyunjin was not having it.

“Hey, stop that!” 

All eyes were on Hyunjin as he suddenly came out of hiding. His gaze landed on his boyfriend who was looking up at him and he saw red. Seungmin’s sweet delicate face was bruised and there were cuts on his lips and his left eyebrow.

His boyfriend subtly shook his head and nodded at the direction of the exit, trying to tell Hyunjin to go away, but the latter ignored him, choosing to face the three guys who seemed to be part of the notorious group of troublemakers in their school.

“Well, if it isn’t our school’s prince.” The buffest of the three, who also seemed to be their leader, sneered. Hyunjin recognized him as an upperclassman who enjoyed bullying the ones below him.

He walked closer to Hyunjin who did his best to stand his ground. “Here to save your little boyfriend? I suggest you just leave, your majesty.”

“Leave Seungmin alone.” Hyunjin’s voice was grave and deep as he tried to speak calmly, clenching his fist to suppress his anger. The other three boys only laughed in amusement, finding their supposed prince not a bit intimidating.

“No, no. He needs to be taught a lesson.” The leader of the group nodded at his minions, signaling them to take care of Seungmin. The two picked up the beaten-up boy from the ground and brought him over to their leader and the latter abruptly grabbed Seungmin’s hair and tugged it harshly.

“Stop!” Hyunjin yelled in panic, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Better let go of him if you love your life, man.” 

The muscular boy glared at him, taking offense. He became even more infuriated when he caught Seungmin smirk despite his current condition.

“Why? You’re gonna fight me, pretty boy?” The older boy taunted and shoved Hyunjin roughly. “You think you’re so strong, huh? Come then! I’ve always wanted to punch that face of yours!”

Hyunjin bowed his head in surrender and the other boy smiled conceitedly.

Although some students say that Hyunjin looks like a bad boy protagonist from a movie or drama, he is very far from being one. He is someone who would rather run away than be involved in a fight. He has no experience in fighting and he doesn’t even know how to properly throw a punch.

That’s what the leader of the gang thought of him too. He is indeed like a prince, not the one who’s good in sword fights and combats, but the type who grew up sheltered and spoiled. He thought Hyunjin was just like a doll that he could easily break, so he didn’t expect the hard blow on his cheek that seemingly came out of nowhere.

Hyunjin froze, hands still curled into fists. It was his first time to hit someone and he himself was shocked. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to knock out the other guy who immediately recovered. Hyunjin belatedly realized that the guy had lunged forward and his fists were only inches away from his face.

The punch, however, didn’t land as Seungmin, whom Hyunjin didn’t even notice had managed to free himself from the grip of the other two boys, quickly ran over and hit the leader hard under his jaw which sent him stumbling. His minions went to check on him so Seungmin was able to pull Hyunjin to the sides.

“What are you still doing here? I told you to go away!” Seungmin berated, his grip on Hyunjin’s wrist tight.

“I’m saving you!”

“Saving me?! You almost got punched!” 

“But I didn’t!” Hyunjin said, making Seungmin roll his eyes. “You weren’t gonna fight back unless I get invol—Seungmin duck!.”

Seungmin’s quick reflexes managed to save him from almost getting hit by his own bat that was in the hands of the boss among the three. He wasn’t, however, able to dodge the second attack which hit his right calf.

  
  


“Seungmin-ah!”

Hyunjin was unable to do anything this time as the other two boys blocked his path. He tried to throw punches but they were easily dodged. The two guys were far more skilled and stronger than he was. Hyunjin didn’t have enough strength left as well after his training and running around the school in search of Seungmin.

One of the boys throws a fast jab straight to his face and before Hyunjin could counter, the attacker delivers another shot, this time hitting Hyunjin’s stomach, having the wind knocked out of him. Hyunjin kneeled on the ground, clutching his aching stomach. He mustered all his strength to stand, ignoring the searing pain all over his body, and the tears prickling his eyes.

He gives the guy who attacked him a dirty look. “You’re gonna regret that.”

Before Hyunjin almost received another attack, Seungmin appeared behind the other student and kicked his back. Caught off guard, the guy easily fell to the ground. Seungmin then dealt with the other boy left. His punches were easily dodged by Seungmin. 

Hyunjin felt both amazed and intimidated when he saw how his boyfriend has managed to put up a fight with three people larger than him and are probably used to fighting. Seungmin’s eyes were so menacing that if looks could kill, the other guys would’ve been dead right then and there. The sinister smirk playing on his smile also made him look even more daunting. He’s still the same person, but he looked far from the innocent and dandy boy they usually saw him as.

If Hyunjin was popular for being like a prince or sometimes a bad boy, Seungmin was well-known for being the model student. He’s the kind of student that every parent wants their child to be. Besides being a well-rounded student who excels in both academics and sports, Seungmin was an overall nice guy. He seemed quiet and aloof, but he’s actually friendly and softhearted. He’s like a puppy who’s sweet, innocent, and cute. Both Seungmin’s personality and appearance even led people to say that even if he steps on ants, the ants wouldn’t die. However, Hyunjin knew otherwise. 

The two minions, who were on their feet again, lunged forward at the same time, but Seungmin was able to avoid them and immediately counter. His punches looked twice as powerful.

Unlike Hyunjin, Seungmin was a good fighter. He can easily win fights with his strength and skills. He knew various fighting styles, and with his quick-wittedness, he also knew how to fight dirty if needed. Hyunjin didn’t know where and how his boyfriend acquired this knowledge and skills, but he had already witnessed him using them and from then on, he knew not to infuriate his boyfriend too much. 

Only Hyunjin knew about this side of Seungmin as the younger doesn’t like getting into fights. Even if he does, he would try to resolve things peacefully, talking it out and such. However, if the people he cares about are involved and he becomes very furious, all hell breaks loose.

Hyunjin, who has somehow recovered, watched as Seungmin took on two guys simultaneously. He still received some hits, but he dodged most of them and the pain seemed nothing to him. Seungmin threw hard punches and kicks, hits to the face, the jaw, the stomach. He probably broke a lot of the bones of the two guys who were already lying on the ground, groaning in pain. 

Even so, Seungmin is not invincible and he was at a disadvantage. Aside from being outnumbered, he was tired. A fight after their intense baseball training isn’t ideal and he has already acquired injuries earlier as well. He was starting to limp and his attacks seemed to get weaker. The boss of the group took this opportunity to attack Seungmin from behind by hitting him Seungmin’s other calf with his bat once again. Still not satisfied, he aimed for Seungmin’s back.

Fortunately, Hyunjin was able to seize him, grabbing the bat from the bigger guy before he could cause damage. Seungmin, already becoming aware of what’s happening and seeing his boyfriend about to get hurt again, kicked the older guy hard on the chest, making him lose his grip on the bat. Seungmin picked it up and approached him. The upperclassman who seemed to be very confident earlier was almost cowering in fear. Seungmin and his baseball bat are a deadly combination and that does not only apply to baseball.

Seungmin lifted his bat and the older student widened his eyes in fear. Hyunjin chuckled, already knowing what Seungmin was planning to do.

Seungmin swung the bat.

“Wait! Stop!” The guy cried out, fearing for his life because Seungmin was clearly aiming to hit his head.

Seungmin smirked mischievously before speaking with a cold voice. “Go.”

The delinquents didn’t wait any longer as they scurried away like mice. Hyunjin watched their retreating backs amusedly until he heard a loud thump.

“Yah! Kim Seungmin!” Hyunjin shouted, running over to his boyfriend who had suddenly collapsed, eyes closed and lying flat on the ground. “Let’s get you to a hospital!” Hyunjin said as he shook him gently.

Hyunjin let out a sigh of relief when a smile formed on Seungmin's lips and he slowly opened his eyes.

“I’m fine,” Seungmin whispered, still slightly struggling to speak. “I’m just tired. Let’s go home.”

Hyunjin helped his boyfriend stand up, putting the younger’s arm around his shoulder to support him. Seeing how Seungmin’s legs were about to give out when he tried to stand, Hyunjin crouches in front of him. 

“Get on my back. I don’t think you can walk.”

“No, you’re hurt too.” The younger stubbornly refused.

“Get on my back or I’m leaving you here alone.” Hyunjin threatened, not letting himself break into a smile at the sight of Seungmin’s small petulant pout. Seungmin did give in and allowed himself to be carried by Hyunjin on his back.

They were fortunate that Seungmin’s apartment was just a few blocks away from their school since it was starting to get dark and there were not many taxis around. Changbin and Jisung had called them and Seungmin reassured them that he was fine, not wanting to make the two even more worried.

“Hyunjin, you can put me down,” Seungmin said, aware that his boyfriend was struggling since he wasn’t in a good condition as well.

Hyunjin ignored him and continued walking.

“Hyunjin,”

“No.” Hyunjin replied petulantly, eliciting an exasperated sigh from Seungmin. 

The younger didn't prod anymore and the sound of the passing cars was the only thing that can be heard as the two stayed quiet. 

“Hyunjin-ah,” Seungmin called out softly. “I’m sorry we didn’t get to do our plans for today.”

“Ya, you got beaten up back there and that’s what you’re thinking about?” Hyunjin chastised.

“You got involved because of me too.”

“Stop talking.” Hyunjin dismissed. “Save your energy.”

After a few minutes, Hyunjin looked over his shoulder to check on Seungmin. The latter was dozing off, his cheek pressed on Hyunjin’s back and his eyes shut. Hyunjin chuckles fondly.

They soon reached Seungmin’s apartment. Hyunjin carefully laid his boyfriend on the sofa and immediately searched for the first aid kit. 

“Ow!” Both Seungmin and Hyunjin flinched when the latter accidentally pressed too hard while applying antibiotic cream on the wound below the younger's eye.

“Sorry,” Hyunjin meekly apologized and proceeded to treat Seungmin’s wounds more carefully and gently, scared to cause his boyfriend even more pain.

“Who were those guys, by the way?” Hyunjin asked, starting up a conversation when silence fell between them again.

Seungmin sighed in response and closed his eyes. “Some upperclassmen who got caught causing trouble.” the younger answered. “ They thought it was me who reported them.”

“They hopefully learned their lesson.” Hyunjin scoffed. He then glanced up at Seungmin and grinned proudly. “I still can’t believe the sweet angel I met and had a crush on can beat up three guys at the same time. My boyfriend is really so cool.”

Seungmin, however, didn’t seem gladdened by Hyunjin’s compliment as he bowed his head and frowned. “I’m not cool. You got hurt because of me.”

“I’m fine.” Hyunjin insisted, but Seungmin wasn’t convinced.

“No, you’re not. Look at you.” The younger said, pointing at the obvious wounds and some dried blood on his boyfriend’s handsome face. “Give me that.” Seungmin reached out for the first aid kit. Hyunjin tried to move it out of Seungmin’s reach, but the latter was quicker. 

Hyunjin felt his heart race when Seungmin suddenly brought his face closer so he could examine the older’s wounds. Hyunjin stared at his boyfriend while the latter was too focused on cleaning and treating his wounds. Seungmin noticed him staring and his sparkling eyes met Hyunjin’s. He tilted his head questioningly and Hyunjin was once again reminded of how he resembles an adorable puppy. Despite the cuts and bruises on his face, he still looked so innocent and cute.

“There. All done.” Seungmin said, pulling his face away and smiling at his boyfriend. 

Hyunjin lightly touched a wound near his lips. “It still hurts,” he whined childishly. “Kiss it better?”

Seungmin snorted, the other boy’s blunt request astounding him. “You said you were fine.”

Hyunjin glared at him and sulked, pouting like a little kid. Seungmin rolled his eyes, tired of his boyfriend’s antics, but he knew better than to argue with him so he leaned in and pressed his lips on the corner of Hyunjin’s mouth. The latter grinned smugly, making Seungmin even more annoyed.

“I think I busted my lip too.” Hyunjin attempted once again, adding more cuteness to his voice, but Seungmin turned him down this time.

“Ya! I’m the one who has more injuries!”

Seungmin immediately regretted letting out those words because Hyunjin’s eyes instantly lit up with mischief. “Oh? You want me to give you kisses then?”

Hyunjin tackled Seungmin to the sofa, still while making sure he didn’t hit any of Seungmin’s injuries. Seungmin tried to push the taller boy off of him, but soon gave up and let Hyunjin pepper him with kisses.

Hyunjin lifted himself up briefly to gaze at his boyfriend’s face. “Don’t scare me like that again, okay?” he said, caressing Seungmin’s cheek delicately. “I love you.”

Hyunjin leaned in to place a chaste kiss on Seungmin’s lips, heart fluttering when he felt his boyfriend smile.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry about the subpar fighting scene. T_T I hope you still enjoyed it tho! Kudos and comments would be very much appreciated too! Thank you for reading!


End file.
